I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring and control of manufacturing processes, particularly chemical processes, and more specifically, to neural networks used in process control of such processes.
II. Related Art
Quality of products is increasingly important. The control of quality and the reproducibility of quality are the focus of many efforts. For example, in Europe, quality is the focus of the ISO (International Standards Organization, Geneva, Switzerland) 9000 standards. These rigorous standards provide for quality assurance in production, installation, final inspection, and testing. They also provide guidelines for quality assurance between a supplier and customer. These standards are expected to become an effective requirement for participation in the EC (European Community) after the removal of trade barriers in 1992.
The quality of a manufactured product is a combination of all of the properties of the product which affect its usefulness to its user. Process control is the collection of methods used to produce the best possible product properties in a manufacturing process.
Process control is very important in the manufacture of products. Improper process control can result in a product which is totally useless to the user, or in a product which has a lower value to the user. When either of these situations occur, the manufacturer suffers (1) by paying the cost of manufacturing useless products, (2) by losing the opportunity to profitably make a product during that time, and (3) by lost revenue from reduced selling price of poor products. In the final analysis, the effectiveness of the process control used by a manufacturer can determine whether the manufacturer's business survives or fails.